Tutorial (PvZO)
|Zombie = |Flag = One |FR = A money bag |NR = Same as before |before = Tutorial (PvZO) |after = Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum - Level 1-1 |image = PvZOTutorialG1.png}} Tutorial was the intro level of Plants vs. Zombies Online. This was a quick tutorial level that shows the player how to play the game. There are no pathways in this level, and there are no pre-placed plants. This level was similar to Player's House - Day 1 and Player's House - Day 2 from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Sergeant Zombies are introduced in this level. When this level is finished for the first time, the player will get a money bag. This level can be skipped over. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Wow! A new world!! This is ..... Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum....!? Are there any tacos here? Crazy Dave: I am Crazy Dave, your neighbour! Come and follow me to get familiarized on how to defeat the zombies! (Crazy Dave leaves) (After completing the level) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Dream!? The real challenge is waiting for us! (Crazy Dave leaves) Difficulty *The only difficulty of this level is that there are one row at first, and then three rows, and finally, five rows, therefore a tutorial level can sometimes be hard for who has not played Plants vs. Zombies or Plants vs. Zombies 2 before. Strategies :Tip: To use Plant Food, hover your mouse on the plant you want to use Plant Food on and click the Plant Food button that has just showed up. *Follow the tutorial (Plant a Sunflower and Peashooter on the red marked tiles). *Try to plant as many Peashooters as you can in the first two columns to complete the level. *It is recommended to put the Sunflowers as close to the house as much as possible to prevent them from getting eaten. Peashooters should be placed as close to the house as possibly as well, but further away from it than the Sunflowers. *When Emperor Qin Shi Huang appears, the player will get an abundance of Plant Food. Use them on the Peashooters to shoot a swarm of peas at the Emperor to defeat him, and use it on Sunflowers to get more sun to plant more Peashooters to attack the summoned zombies. Gallery PvZOTutorialG1.png PvZODave'sTeaching1.png PvZODave'sTeaching2.png PvZODave'sTeaching3.png PvZODave'sTeachingFinished.png|First time reward Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies Online - Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum - Tutorial| Beta 2 Plants vs. Zombies Online - Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Tutorial| Final Trivia *In the current version of Plants vs. Zombies Online, it is now the first level that the player can play. *This is the only tutorial level to take place in another world other than Player's House. *Emperor Qin Shi Huang, the boss of this world appears here suddenly, but it's not introduced. *In the intro dialogue, Crazy Dave only says "I'm Crazy Dave." instead of saying his old intro sentence "I'm Crazy Dave. But you call me Crazy Dave." This may because the player has met him before in Plants vs. Zombies 2, as Plants vs. Zombies Online has its official release later than Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum levels Category:Levels with one flag